


Rules

by misslucyfierce



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Summary: This is modern!john.
Relationships: John Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is modern!john.

The smoke escaped his lips, sailing through the thick air of the crowded nightclub. The lights strobed - painting rainbows over his pot of gold. “Oi, John Boy!” Arthur’s gruff voice sounded in his ear - pulling him back into the shadows. He slid in beside Arthur, ashing his cigar - nodding to acknowledge Tommy’s presence at the table. “Congratulations, boys. We’re a success.” Tommy raised his crystal glass - downing his whiskey in celebration. “They fucking love us!” Arthur’s voice raised an octave as he slammed his glass on the table. John nodded in agreement. This was their third nightclub and their recipe was proving lucrative. Legitimate business helped wash the money and the sins that were created in the other world. 

“Another round.” The waitress appeared - leaning into him in the sea of bodies. Her shape was distinct - her hips rounding out the hourglass. John raised his eyebrows at his brothers, “Ada didn’t disappoint on the uniforms.” The waitress smiled - curls falling in her face as she cleared the table of empty glasses. John’s hand slid a hand over the curve of her ass and swore he felt a shock run through his fingers. “Ah, no, thank you.” She shook her hips, knocking his hand off her back as she stood with her now-filled tray. The rejection elicited a low chuckle from the brothers and a flash of irritation on John’s chiseled face. 

The waitress rested her tray on the table - her back arching as she bent down. “Sorry, it’s the rules. No touching.” He heard the smile in her voice as his hands traced her curves - “Lucky, I don’t play by the rules.” He heard the gasp when his finger traced the inside of her thigh. Her full lips pouted as she pushed his hand down - he was cute, but he was a dick - how original. “Excuse me, --------, is there a problem here?” The floor manager sidled up to the table. Her face flashed a sweet smile at John. “No, no problem at all”, she said as she walked away. 

“So sorry, gentleman - it won’t happen again.” The manager bowed towards the brothers - embarrassed by the appearance of the over-friendly waitress. John waved him away - his eyes following her hips through the crowd. Her rejection had been humorous. He never heard no these days. “Aye, her ass was beautiful.” Arthur nursed another glass and Tommy nodded in agreement, lighting a cigarette. John pulled the cigar - smoke slipping through his lips as he thought about her ass bouncing on his dick in this very booth after closing. 

The table illuminated - John’s phone vibrating the table. The message filled his screen - a picture of lace panties and fingers teasing the waistband. His face flushed at the thought of her tightness. His night was winding down and this seemed to be a good direction to turn. Arthur glanced at his brother’s screen - glimpsing the purple lace and knocking John’s back in encouragement. “Go, brother.” Tommy waved his hand, taking a drag of his cigarette. “The work will be here tomorrow.” 

John downed his drink - glass clattering on the table. He turned into the crowd - finding the staff stairs along the dark wall. He wasn’t looking when he turned, but her gasp brought his gaze right into her bright eyes. “Well, I see you’re breaking the rules again.”


End file.
